Dragon Riders
by NightFuryOne
Summary: Hiccup goes to Berk High, home of the Vikings. Their high school and their rivals, East High, home of the dragons and South High, home of the outcast, have competitions against each other on national TV. His team's dancing skills are legendary, but they don't dance for any of the schools. Being rebels can get them into loads of trouble. Modern AU. *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Alright. This story is different than what I usually write. See, I told 'the-pure-ALSOMNESS' that I would take over this story for him. I took the story down after I posted it. Then I realized that I would finish this story for him/her. So, that is what I am going to do.  
Also, this story may have HiccupXToothless. It's indefinite. I'll figure it out later.**

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-_

Hiccup slammed his hand down on the alarm, shutting it off. He groaned as he sat up, popping the kinks out his back, arms and neck. He lazily got dressed, grabbed his bag, and ran outside. He opened the garage and rode his motorcycle out. He rode down the road, paying extra close attention to his surroundings. He saw the school getting closer so he slowed down. He looked at his phone and saw it was only 6:45 and school didn't start until 7:30.

Okay, pause. A little about him. His name is Noah Haddock III, nicknamed Hiccup by his friends. He goes to Berk High, home of the vikings. At Berk High, there are many sports programs. The program they were most famous for is their dance program. It was the school's step team that only the losers participated in until their rival schools, East and South High started going to state with their step teams.

Now they have dance teams that go up against each other every year on national TV. Hiccup is on one of the dance teams that are in the nationals, him and his friends made one of their own, instead of dancing on their school teams. Mostly it was the fact that if they joined, they'd be laughed at. Then if they saw them dance, the other teams would only want them to be on their team because they would get them to nationals.

Okay, back on track. He waited maybe less than five minutes before he heard the sounds of motorcycles and a car pull up. Hiccup hopped off his motorcycle. He smiled as Toothless, Stormfly and Hookfang got off their motorcycles. Hiccup went over to them and hugged them. Then the twins Barf and Belch, and Meatlug got out of the car and he hugged them too.

Toothless, also known as Thomas, has black hair that brushes his shoulder and green eyes. He had slightly tanned skin and many freckles. He mostly wore black as well as his leather jacket. His helmet usually messed his hair up when he took it off. So his hair was always shaggy.

Stormfly, also known as Stella, has blonde hair that reached her upper back that she liked to dye the last three inches blue and has dark blue eyes. She was considered the _girly-girl _of the bunch. She almost always wore bright colors like yellow or sky blue. She would also wear plenty of jean skirts.

Hookfang, also known as Henry, has red hair with brown almost black eyes. He had slightly shorter hair than Toothless. Hookfang usually wore darker colors.

Meatlug, also known as Mary, has brown hair and brown eyes. Her taste in clothing color depends on her mood. Usually she wore vibrant colors. To the others, her fashion was unpredictable.

The twins both have brown hair. Barf, or Blade as the teachers call him, has blue eyes and his sister, Belch, or more commonly known as Brenna, has green. They both wear blue colored shirts with the occasional black leather jackets.

Hiccup had auburn hair and dark green eyes. He usually wore forest colors.

Hiccup's friends go to his school's rivals. Toothless, Meatlug and Stormfly are from the Outcast school and Hookfang and the twins are from the Dragon school. Hiccup was the only one that went to the Viking school.

After their greetings, Hiccup checked his phone for the time. They had just about 45 minutes to practice their routine. There were just a couple things to clean off and then they would be ready for nationals.

"What do you guys say to going over our routine once more?" Hiccup asked them.

They agreed. Toothless grabbed his Mp3 player and they went over their dance They called their dance team the Dragon Riders. It was Toothless's idea on what to name them. They practiced for a good 20 minutes before they all were exhausted. Their routine was tiring. It was a hard one to do.

"Come on, guys," Toothless said, sitting up from his seat next to Hiccup. "We better get to school." They all nodded.

They all said their goodbyes and they left for their schools. Hiccup's ride to school was normal as usual. Ride along the highway, make sure not to have a wreck, (answer Toothless's worried calls every few minutes). You could say Toothless was kind of protective over Hiccup. Toothless had been Hiccup's best friend since they were smaller kids.

Hiccup pulled up and parked his bike in the bike racks. He took out the pair of handcuffs he kept in his bag for his bike. Double checking that his bike was locked up tight, he walked in the school and went to his locker. He still had a few minutes before his classes started. He pulled the papers off that were taped on the front of his locker. Most of the notes said '_useless'_ or '_freak'_.

Yes, you could say that Hiccup was bullied by everyone here, except for the teachers and that was only because his dad would fire them. Yep, his dad was the principal and he hated it. If any thing that gets me bullied even more. But, it keeps him busy.

After he would get home from work, he would go have a drink with Mr. Brown, or as Hiccup called him, Uncle Gobber. So, he spent most of his time at his friends' houses, especially when his dad came home drunk and angry.

Hiccup walked in his first class, also his favorite. Mr. Brown was the only person in the world that knows about the D. R. and hasn't told anyone.

"Hey, Uncle Gobber," Hiccup said as he passed by his desk.

"Hello, Hiccup," he whispered back. Hiccup walked up to his desk and he gave him a piece of paper. Hiccup saw the D. R. crest on it: a dragon crossing a broken sword and axe with a viking helmet. He shoved it into his pocket, nodded a thank you to Gobber, and sat in his seat waiting for class to start.

After a good ten minutes the class started to come in. Everyone sat in the front with Berk's dance team, the Vikings. There was Fishlegs, blond hair, blue eyed boy that was Hiccup's friend until about three years ago. Snotlout has black hair and blue eyes. He's related to him sadly.

The other twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut both blond with blue eyes, and then there's Astrid. Hiccup used to have a crush on her, but he lost it a couple years ago. He realized it was just a childhood crush. She has blonde hair that she always has in a braid with her bangs hanging in her face and blue eyes.

They took their seats and start talking to each other. Hiccup pulled the note from his pocket and read it.

_Be ready at six  
~ Toothless. _

Hiccup sighed. Today is going to be a _long _day.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter gets in depth of Hiccup and Toothless's personalities and trust in each other. The whole ToothCup thing is still undecided. If you guys want there to be ToothCup in this, let me know.**

* * *

The school day had, as Hiccup expected, gone unbelievably slow. The classes had gone by slowly, with all of the lectures they were given. He nearly fell asleep during the documentary about "Animals of the World." Although, he liked the part about the Honey Badger. The whole class had seen the Honey Badger documentary and they all quoted the part where the man said,

"The Honey Badger doesn't give a shit!" The class had laughed after they repeated that. Even Hiccup had done the same as the rest. This was why he loved zoology. They got to watch documentaries over awesome animals.

Lunch was horrible as usual which was why he always brought a packed lunch. He was ecstatic when the final bell rang after Gym Class. He wasn't the most athletic person of the bunch. But yet he's one of the dancers of the best dance team. He grabbed the books he needed for homework, locked his locker, and dashed for the doors.

He unlocked his bike from the rack, shoved the cuffs into his bag, and drove his motorcycle away from the school yards. About a quarter of the way to his house, his phone rang in the side pocket of his bag. He pulled over to the shoulder and pulled out his phone. No surprise, it was Toothless calling.

"Hey, dude," Hiccup said after he answered.

"Yo!" Toothless replied, practically shouting in his ear. "Are you out of school yet?"

"Yeah, I just got out. I'm heading home right now." He glanced behind him to make absolute sure he was in the shoulder and away from any incoming cars.

"Well, change your destination to my place. My dad's gonna drive us to nationals. Everyone else is heading here right now."

Hiccup smiled. "Alright. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Good. And don't get run over!" Toothless scolded.

"Yes, I'll be careful to not get hurt on my way here. Later dude."

"Later." Hiccup hung up the phone and shoved it back in his bag. He knew the way to Toothless's house by heart. He kicked the kickstand up and drove back on the highway.

The ride to Toothless's house had been shorter than Hiccup thought, although he did get quite a scare on his street. Toothless and Hiccup lived on the same street so it was easy for them to meet up. Sadly, the street was not the slightest inch close to safe. There were wrecks at every turn.

Hiccup could have been killed on one of the last turns to Toothless's house. A driver had been stupid enough to turn in a complete circle and swerve towards Hiccup. He had yelped and made a sharp turn on the road. Hiccup had been hit, however. But not hard enough to cause any serious injuries.

The front of the car had come close enough to knock him off his bike, but thankfully it wasn't damaged. Hiccup was injured though. He had skidded on the cement on his arm. A long gash on his arm bled and his motorcycle rolled into the grass. Thankfully, it landed softly on the dirt.

Hiccup cursed in one of the few languages he knew as he held his arm. He knew Toothless was going to freak when he saw the gash. Hiccup slowly stood and walked towards his bike. He sat down, leaning against his bike. He checked his bag to make sure nothing was broken. After the quick inspection, he took his phone out of his bag and dialed Toothless's number.

"Hello?" Toothless asked. "Hiccup, where are you?"

"Sorry," Hiccup said, cringing as he moved his arm. "I may be a little late."

"Why? Are you alright?"

Hiccup glanced at the gash on his arm. "Um... insufficient data. Listen, I'll be there in a bit." He hung up the phone before Toothless could object. Hiccup needed to treat the wound before it became infected. He put his phone in the pocket it was in.

He then opened the front pocket and found ACE bandages he kept in case of an emergency. He wrapped it around his arm tightly, hoping to stop the blood from pouring out. Once he finished, he slipped his sleeve over it to make it as unnoticeable as possible. He slung his bag over his shoulder.

He stood his bike back up and walked it out of the grass. The car that had run into him was gone. Hiccup sighed as he mounted his bike and rode off towards Toothless's house, hoping that he wouldn't be hit again.

He arrived at Toothless's house just a few minutes after. He glanced at his arm once more before breathing deeply and parking his bike where he usually put it. He rang the doorbell, his arm still gripping his injured one. He waited a few seconds before Mrs. Ranson opened the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Ranson," Hiccup said, adjusting his bag.

"Hello, Hiccup!" she greeted cheerfully. "Come in! Toothless is upstairs. You know where his room is. I will call you down when the others get here." Hiccup walked inside. Thankfully, Mrs. Ranson didn't notice Hiccup holding his arm. He nodded a thank you to her as she walked to the kitchen. Hiccup ran up the stairs and to Toothless's room.

He knocked on the door once. As soon as he did, the door swung open and saw Toothless standing there, his hair messed up.

"Hiccup, you nut!" he shouted before he flung himself around him. Hiccup staggered as Toothless's weight pushed him down.

"What the-?" Hiccup stuttered. Toothless's grip tightened and unfortunately one of his arms was on Hiccup's gash. He drew in a sharp breath as pain soared through his arm.

Toothless pulled back. "What? What happened?" His eyes scanned him over. That was when he noticed him holding his arm. "What's wrong with your arm?" Toothless shook his head before pulling Hiccup in his room and sitting him on his bed. Toothless examined his arm carefully and noticing the bandage wrapped around his arm.

Hiccup chuckled sheepishly as he lowered his bag to the floor. "Um... I was hit." Hiccup said nothing else while Toothless unwrapped the bandage.

"You were in an accident?" Toothless exclaimed. He lightly touched the gash on Hiccup's arm. Hiccup winced and nodded.

"Sadly, yes. But they happen all the time so it's no big deal, right?" Hiccup tried to shrug it off, but failed as his gash gave another shot of pain.

"Of course, it's a big deal! You aren't injured anywhere else, are you?" Toothless scanned him once more.

"Toothless, I'm fine!" Hiccup put his un-injured arm out. "It's just a cut. I'll wash it off, re-wrap it, everything will be fine." Toothless shook his head and headed towards his bathroom.

He soon came in with a wet rag and gently dabbed at the gash. "You should've told me, you know." he said as he cleaned off the blood that had dripped off from the gash. "I would have had everything ready to clean this off." Hiccup rolled his eyes. Sometimes he thought Toothless acted way to over-protective.

"The cut isn't that bad, really," Hiccup said. "And you need to lighten up and just loosen up a bit."

"Hey. I wouldn't be so protective if you would stop trying to get yourself killed everyday." Toothless glared at him playfully.

"I don't try to!" Hiccup said. "It just happens." He sighed with relief when Toothless wrapped the bandage around his arm. Once he finished, Hiccup heard the doorbell.

"Boys! Come down here!" Mrs. Ranson called from downstairs.

Toothless faced him. "I guess that's the others." Hiccup nodded and the two walked to the door, Hiccup still holding his arm. They saw Stormfly, Hookfang, the twins, and Meatlug all lined up by the door.

"Guys, up here," Hiccup called to them. They came up the stairs and followed Hiccup and Toothless to his room. On the way, Toothless yammered on about Hiccup's injury and the rest of the team gaped at him.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" Stormfly exclaimed. They entered Toothless's room and he shut the door. Stormfly, as well as the others, bombarded Hiccup with questions. It wasn't until Meatlug nudged his arm, causing Hiccup to cringe, did Toothless stop the questions.

"He's fine," Toothless said as everyone took a seat on the floor. "He just scared the heck outta me." Hiccup scoffed. They sat in a comfortable silence. Hiccup glanced at the clock on the wall. _Three and a half hours 'till we have to go. _Hiccup thought.

Hiccup realized that he was starting to have his doubts. Three years ago, he went up on the stage with his group, he nearly fainted. He's had stage fright for a while. He would've blacked out if Toothless hadn't been there to balance him out. Every since, he had been terrified to go on stage but he never told anyone.

"Hiccup," Toothless waved his hand in front of Hiccup's face, snapping him out of his thoughts. Hiccup shook his head. "Dude, you've been staring out the window for a while. You okay?"

Hiccup slowly nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." He suppressed a shudder. Toothless obviously didn't believe him, but said nothing else on the matter. They slipped into silence once more.

"Alright," Belch said, breaking the silence. "Since we've got some time to kill, lets play "Subtopics!"

The rest looked at her in confusion. "Well," she started. "One person starts off with a topic, let's say dogs. So one person will name a type of dog. And then the next person names one, and the next. Each person has only five seconds to answer before they have to do a dare. Then they pick a topic."

They all agreed. So, lets go with the dogs topic. I'll start." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Golden Retriever."

Barf was next. "Basset Hound."

"A... Husky." Stormfly smiled.

"Bulldog," Meatlug twiddled her thumbs.

"Beagle." Hookfang said.

"Pit Bull Terrier." Toothless was still eying Hiccup worriedly.

"... Rottweiler." Hiccup said after a brief pause. Later on, he sighed. "I need to take a walk." He stood and left the room, his mind clouding over. He told Mrs. Ranson he was taking a walk. He stepped outside the house and walked down the street a little before sitting down on the curb.

He was scared. He knew they were more than ready for the nationals, but he didn't know if he had overcome his stage fright. He dropped his elbows on his knees. He ran a hand through his hair. The last few nationals had been fine, but those weren't as complicated as the one they were going to do. There were flips and Hiccup had trouble with them.

But the most challenging part of the routines were the directions you had to turn, when to turn. The directions always got jumbled up in his head, making him more confused than ever. He blamed the dyslexia.

He groaned as he laid back on the grass. He was near the neighborhood park. He would be sitting on the bench but he just needed to lay down. He rubbed his hands down his face. He was nervous enough with the tricks to do without hurting his friends, but doing them on TV that was aired worldwide.

"Hiccup!" he heard someone call. He moved his hands from his face to see Toothless running towards him. Hiccup sat up.

"What are you doing? What 'bout the others?" Hiccup brushed the blades of grass off his shirt.

"Well, you're worrying me so I told them I would be right back," Toothless said as he sat down next to him. "You alright?"

Hiccup sighed. Toothless was using that look on him. He knew something was up. "Yeah. I'm just a little nervous." That was an understatement. He was extremely nervous.

Toothless scoffed. "There's something you aren't telling me. I can tell."

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair again. "I guess... do you, uh, remember the nationals three years ago?" Toothless nodded. Hiccup averted his gaze. "Well, the reason I asked for your help is because I almost blacked out. I.. have stage fright."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Toothless asked, lifting Hiccup's head back up and forcing him to look him in the eye. "I wouldn't have laughed if that's what you're worrying about." Hiccup moved his head out of his grip.

"No, it's not that. I was embarrassed." Hiccup sighed. "Every time we get ready to preform, I'm terrified that I might mess everything up. Some of the moves are just too complicated. And the directions we all have, the shifting, the lefts and rights. It's all just so overwhelming!" Hiccup groaned. Toothless looked at him sympathetically. He knew Hiccup messed a lot of things up when he was younger and now it worries him.

"Hiccup..." Toothless wasn't sure what to say. Hiccup rarely opened up like this and when he did, it would shock Toothless every time. He squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "You know you don't have to be embarrassed when you're telling me something, right?"

"I know, it's just... I don't want to let you guys down. I don't want you guys to think I'm weak."

Toothless made Hiccup face him again. This time he didn't fight it. "Hiccup, you could never let us down. You're our best friend. No matter what happens, even when it is the most ridiculous thing possible, we all stick together and we have each others' backs."

"Promise?" Hiccup asked.

"Promise." Toothless let go of him. "We'll _always _have each others' backs." Hiccup, for the first time that day, really smiled. Toothless patted Hiccup's knee. "Come on. The others are probably wondering where we are." He stood up, and with Hiccup by his side, the ran back to the house.


End file.
